gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Damn It, Janet
Damn It, Janet '''to piosenka z The Rocky Horror Glee Show, czyli piątego odcinka drugiego sezonu. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel i Finna z Kurtem, Mercedes i Quinn śpiewających w tle.. Finn i Rachel grają role Brada i Janet, podczas gdy Kurt, Quinn i Mercedes to odpowiednio Riff Raff, Magenta i Columbia. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Finn: Hey, Janet// Hej, Janet Rachel: Yes, Brad?// Tak Brad? Finn: I've got something to say// Mam coś do powiedzenia Rachel: Uh-huh?// Uh-huh? Finn: I really loved the...// Kochałem... Skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!// Umiejętny sposób w jaki pokonałaś inne dziewczyny po bukiet panny młodej Rachel: Uh! Oh, Brad// Uh! Oh, Brad Finn: The river was deep, but I swam it (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Janet)// Rzeka była głęboka, lecz ją przepłynąłem The future is ours, so let's plan it (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Janet)// Przyszłość jest nasza, zaplanujmy ją So please don't tell me to can it (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Janet)// Więc proszę nie mów mi może I've one thing to say and that's// Mam jedną rzecz do powiedzenia Dammit, Janet, I love you...// Psiakrew, Janet, kocham cię The road was long but I ran it (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Janet)// Droga była długa,ale ją przebiegłem There's a fire in my heart and you fan it (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Janet)// Podsycasz ogień w moim sercu If there's one fool for you then I am it (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Janet)// Jeśli jest jeden głupiec dla ciebie, to jestem nim ja I've one thing to say and that's// Mam jedną rzecz do powiedzenia Dammit, Janet, I love you...// Psiakrew, Janet, kocham cię Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker// Tutaj jest pierścionek, aby udowodnić, że nie żartuję There's three ways that love can grow// Są trzy sposoby na wzmacnianie miłości That's good, bad, or mediocre// TO dobry, zły lub przeciętny Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so// Oh J-A-N-E-T, Kocham cię tak bardzo Rachel: Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had! (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Oh, Brad)// Jest ładniejszy niż pierścionek, który miała Betty Munroe Now we're engaged, and I'm so glad (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Oh, Brad)// Jesteśmy zaręczeni a ja jestem taka szczęśliwa That you've met Mum and you know Dad (Kurt, Mercedes i Quinn: Oh, Brad)// Że spotkałeś mamę i znasz tatę I've one thing to say and that's// Mam jedną rzecz do powiedzenia i to Brad I'm mad for you too...// Brad, szaleję za tobą Oh, Brad! (Finn: Oh... dammit!)// Oh, Brad! (Finn: Oh, psiakrew) I'm mad, (Finn: Oh, Janet!)// Szaleję (Finn: Oh, Janet) For you (Finn: I love you too)// Za tobą! (Finn: Też cię kocham) Finn i Rachel: There's one thing left to do.// Została nam do zrobienia jedna rzecz. Ah-ooh! Finn: And that's go see the man who began it (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet)// I idę zobaczyć mężczyznę który to zaczął When we met in his science exam, it (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet)// Kiedy poznaliśmy się na jego egzaminie z nauk ścisłych Made me give you the eye and then panic. (Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn: Janet)// Zmusił mnie, abym dał Ci oko i później panikował Now I've one thing to say and that's,// Teraz mam ci jedną rzecz do powiedzenia Dammit, Janet, I love you...// Psiakrew, Janet, kocham cię Dammit, Janet (Rachel: Oh, Brad, I'm mad)// Psiakrew, Janet (Rachel: Oh, Brad, szaleję) Dammit, Janet// Psiakrew, Janet Finn i Rachel: I love you!// Kocham cię Filmy thumb|right|250 px thumb|left|250px Galeria Damn-it-janet.jpg 571358 1288657405929 full.jpg 205 27.jpg Dzh3km.gif Damn It, Janet.gif Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Rocky Horror Glee Show